A LawAbiding Citizen He Isn't
by rev lady mal
Summary: Romano attempts to romance Belgium, but it backfires on him in more ways than one.  Characters: Romano, Italy, Spain, Belgium, Austria, Hungary


"Give me some money, bastard!" Romano spat out as he kicked Spain in the leg before spinning back around to keep track of where Belgium was now. She had been at a stall looking over some cloth for sale, but now she had moved on to a woman selling flowers. Romano watched her bend over and sniff at a posy of violets, his bright pink cheeks turned even brighter.

"Ow! What do you need money for now, Romano? We'll eat when we get home, okay?" Spain almost shouted into Austria's ear from the sharp pain in his calf. He bent over to rub the spot Romano kicked and got a fist in his face.

Austria glared down at Romano, who started screaming he didn't need the money for food and calling his boss a stupid idiot. "You were told to help Hungary and Italy shop for groceries, why aren't you doing that?"

"Oh no!" Hungary spat out, pointing at the overturned cart of tomatoes now splattered and covering the walkway. Italy worked furiously to put back the tomatoes that weren't damaged or bruised. "Look at what he did! He's done helping me!"

"How … Austria gave Romano an angry glare. "How did that happen?"

"The best tomato was on top of all the others. I climbed up to get it and his rickety old cart tipped over! It's not my fault Damn it! Spain! Give me some money now!"

"Okay okay!" Spain relented, shaking his almost empty purse until he found a coin and dropped into Romano's outstretched hand. The boy turned and ran after Belgium.

"You should not squander money on him. He is ungrateful and causes too many problems." Austria glanced over at the tomatoes on the ground, wondering how much it would cost to take care of what was a growing list of problems Romano created for them.

"He did try to help, didn't you hear him?" Spain replied, ignoring how light his change purse felt as he slipped it back into his pocket and watched Romano buy flowers with the coin he just gave him.

Hungary stomped toward Austria, still very angry with the mess Romano had made. "He should use that money to pay for that man's tomatoes."

Spain laughed and shrugged. "I have lots of tomatoes at home, I will give the man some of mine to make up for the loss."

"Wait, if you have tomatoes at your house, why did Romano try to get the one in the cart?" Austria asked, glaring at Romano as the boy chased after Belgium.

"Didn't you hear him? He said it was perfect! That's why he wanted that one." Italy answered Austria, attempting to remove smashed tomato from his apron.

Austria frowned. "That is not the point, he is causing terrible messes and not taking responsibility."

"It is no problem, don't bother yourself about it!" Spain insisted. He looked at Italy and Hungary's tomato-stained clothes. "No real damage was done, right?"

Hungary gave Spain a dirty look that made him cringe a little, but Italy became completely distracted as he watched his older brother hand Belgium the flowers he just bought. "Aww, that's so sweet! He wanted to give Belgium flowers!"

"Really?" Spain asked as he spun around to look at Romano and Belgium. A fleeting look of sadness passed over his face before grinning again to hide it. "That is sweet of him … I guess."

"It's a waste of money, that's what it is!" Austria grumbled. "We're having enough problems paying the bills, and you let him do this?

Italy laughed. "Don't be silly! You have plenty of money and everyone knows it Austria! Why I saw you the other da-" Italy was cut off by the scene before his eyes; they grew big as he stared at Belgium and Romano.

Austria frowned, "What is the matter now?" He glanced in the direction of the two Italy stared at and his eyebrows went up. Spain looked, and then looked like he wanted to cry. Hungary's jaw dropped.

Belgium, when presented with the flowers Romano had bought for her gave him a big smile. "Oh, for me? How sweet of you!" She put them to her nose. "They smell as sweet as you are."

Romano's face became bright red when she said that. "Uh, I think you're pretty, give me a kiss!"

"A kiss? Alright!" Belgium leaned over and gave Romano a kiss. His face grew even darker red, only to be quickly replaced with shock when he heard his younger brother shouting at him.

"MARRIED! THEY HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" Italy shouted hysterically as he danced around and pointed at them.

Spain gave him a panicked frown, "¿Que? Don't say such things, Italy!"

"But he does! He kissed a girl in public! He has to!"

Romano's eyes grew wide when he realized what he had done. "Eehhh? Shut up you idiot!" He turned and looked at Spain, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Is this true, Romano? You have to marry Belgium now?" Spain's breathing was quick and shallow.

"Yes he does! Yes he does!" Italy kept singing as he danced around Hungary and Austria.

Belgium looked at the others, then gave them all a smile. "Really? Kissing is a marriage proposal? How romantic!"

"That's old law! Of course we don't have to." Romano looked at Spain, and instantly scowled at him. "Stop looking at me like that, you bastard!"

Austria grabbed Italy by the collar and grumbled. "Enough of that! It's time to go now!" He hauled Italy away with Hungary following behind. She gave Belgium a wink over her shoulder before they disappeared.

"Eh? But it's true! It's the law!"

"Not anymore it isn't! I don't have any such rules!" Austria gave Italy a rough tug to make him shut up.

Belgium walked up to Spain. "Don't look so sad, I don't think you are going to lose your henchman so easily." She sniffed at the posy of flowers Romano had bought her.

Romano stomped toward them with his face redder than ever. "No one enforces that law any more, stop looking like you're going to cry idiot!" He stomped past them and broke into a run to catch up with Austria, Hungary and Italy, who still shouted as he was dragged away. "But Austria, they have to!"

Spain rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Belgium. "You don't really want to marry Romano, do you?"

She giggled, and walked ahead. "He is cute, isn't he?"

Spain shook his head and wondered where the sun had gone as it beat down on his despairing face.

Author's Note: In the Middle Ages in Italy if you kissed a girl in public you were required by law to marry them, whether you wanted to or not.


End file.
